The Feather Shield
by Mimicupcake
Summary: It's Dean's last moments on Earth and not even Cas can save him, so Cas gives him the only thing he knows that will make it easy for Dean to go.   Just a quick short story, written in about 15 minutes, I hope you enjoy this short!  - Mimi


The Feather Shield

It was that moment, as Castiel placed his fingers upon Dean's bloody forehead that he realized Dean's last breath was close to existence. Not even Castiel's powers could save Dean from his fate, and even now as Tessa entered the room to escort Dean on his way, Castiel begged for one final moment.

He was kneeling; clutching Dean's weakening body in his arms, supporting his head with one of his hands. Great black wings protruded from his back, and folded over himself and Dean, shielding them from Tessa's view. Even Tessa understood this moment was for Castiel and Dean alone, and as quick as she had entered, she silently left.

Castiel could feel Dean's body shudder as the pain began to scourge its way through each nerve. He placed his hand upon Dean's face, closed his eyes and re-opened them to a clean and painless Dean below him. Dean found enough strength to flicker open his eyes and to stare straight into Castiel's.

'Never thought I'd be joining Sammy like this', he chuckled hoarsely, 'Just a stupid ghost that caught me off guard.'

Castiel tried to smile at the ironic statement. Dean was right, the concept of Dean Winchester; John Winchester's eldest son, one of the greatest hunters time had ever seen, had been got by just a stupid ghost, was almost unbelievable. But now, as Castiel tried to do everything he could to make sure Dean was as comfortable as possible, he found himself feeling such strong emotions he had never experienced before. His eyes became blurred and he found that his face felt wet. He lifted his hand to his cheek and was confused to find that his eyes were the source of this water rolling in droplets down his face and neck.

'Cas', Dean whispered, 'you're crying. Please don't cry'.

Castiel looked down at Dean and a few tears fell upon Dean's face. He bent down and pushed his forehead to Dean's, gripping him tightly.

'Please, I don't want you to go yet', Castiel whispered, 'Dean, I...I...'

Dean pushed himself up the few inches he needed until his lips gently locked into Castiel's. It had been too long that Dean had yearned to do that, and he regretted not proceeding with it before this moment. The kiss was so perfect, it felt so right, that for a moment Dean felt energetic and once again, full of life. Castiel's lips were so smooth and felt so innocent, that he felt like he was tinting them with his own. But it was once again the pain that forced Dean to back down, and tense in agony, Castiel could no longer hold back what was eventually there to snuff out Dean's life.

Castiel was smiling until he sunk back into reality; Dean was dying and he couldn't stop it. Tessa had stepped back into the room to see the angel shuddering beneath the large impressive wings that were still folded over them.

'Castiel, it's time to let him go. Dean needs to leave now', she said with sincerity.

Castiel pulled his wings in tighter, and tried to stop his tears. He pressed a kiss against Dean's forehead and ran fingers through his short hair.

'Cas,' Dean spoke softly, 'Thank you.'

Castiel looked into Dean's green eyes. They no longer had that jewel like sparkle; Dean's light was fading fast. He leant towards Dean's ear and closed his eyes.

'Ever since I pulled you from hell, and came to this earth, I have felt more than I ever thought was capable for an angel like me', he whispered, 'Dean, you have showed me, taught me so much, and it is you whom I should be thanking. You have introduced me to things I never thought I could experience.' Castiel sighed, 'Dean, you even introduced me to love and I am never going to forget that. Dean…I love you'.

'Cas', Dean spoke with an almost non-existent voice, 'I love you too.'

And with that and a smile, Dean closed his eyes as his face relaxed and his body went limp.

Castiel unfolded his wings, and looked around the room; Tessa was nowhere to be seen, and Castiel could hear nothing but the crickets in the yard outside.


End file.
